marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
For Hire (A!)
"For Hire" is the second episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the seventy-fifth episode overall. Plot Iron Fist and Luke Cage jumped from a rooftop and faced the Hand ninjas who were in the streets. -Stop there, ninjas! - Iron Fist said. -You do not deserve to posses those respectable Japanese abilities. - -Fist… Let’s just punch them. - Cage looked at his friend. A ninja tried to slash Rand with his katana, but he dodged it, charging his Iron Fist. Then, he punched the goon on the chest, while Luke was continuously beating another ninja. Once they had beat the whole team, they looked at each other, smiling. -It had been long since it was just us two. - Cage smiled. -Since the Lang Incident, remember? - Danny looked up at his best friend. -We were still young then… The Heroes for Hire was still a thing… We were desperate for money. - The other chuckled. -And I cannot believe it all started with a single man trying to steal the Pym Particles. - Scott Lang jumped inside the Pym Labs, all dressed in black, holding a flashlight with his lips. He looked around, trying to find where did Dr. Pym store his particles. He then saw Ant-Man’s helmet, together with his red costume. He put the helmet on, right before spotting a small golden capsule. Lang walked towards it and opened it and suddenly, he soon felt that he was shrinking -WHAT IS GOING ON?! - He screamed, looking down at his hands. -WHAT DID I DO?! - The thief cried out, falling to his knees. -What did I do? - When the man looked up, he came face to face with an ant. -Woah… Hello buddy. - Scott waved at the insect. -I am your friend… - The thief said, convinced he would end up being eaten. However, as he was wearing Ant-Man’s helmet, the ant wasn’t hostile towards him. Realising he now had Hank Pym’s powers and taking this as an advantage, he grew back to normal size, put the Ant-Man suit on and shrunk again, hopping on the back of the ant. Mounting the insect, he flew towards the security camera, disconnecting it. This action was noticed back in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. -What do we have here? - Director Fury said, taking a closer look of the security footage. -Agent Sitwell, do we have any Avenger available to go visit the Pym Labs? - -No, sir. - Sitwell shook his head. -Ok then, let’s call the Heroes for Hire. - -Director Fury… They’re just teenagers… - -So what? They’re superpowered. And we don’t really mind paying them. Contact Iron Fist and Luke Cage… Tell them to go to the Pym Labs, ready for a fight. - -Y-Yes sir. - Jasper nodded and walked away from Fury. While Lang was putting every Pym Particle capsule inside his bag, the door was slammed open and the two Heroes for Hire walked inside the building. -Well hello there… - Cage said, raising his eyebrows. -What do you think you’re doing? - -None of your business, teenagers. - -I am pretty sure he is trying to steal from an Avenger, Luke. - -I agree, Danny… Too bad for him we are here to stop it. - -Oh really? Try! - Scott yelled at them. -No need to yell buddy. - Cage smirked. -You can make it easy for us. - -Dude, I’m a professional… Who are you, anyway? - -We’re the Heroes for Hire. - Iron Fist replied, charging his fist. -Well, you’re up for a challenge. - Lang shook his head, raising an eyebrow. Ant-Man shrunk and called an army of ants, commanding them to attack the two heroes. Fist was bit by the insects, but Cage’s unbreakable skin made him immune to them. -What kind of freak are you? - Scott asked surprisedly. -I am Luke Cage… And at least I don’t change sizes! - The man yelled, grabbing the tiny thief. However, he grew back to normal size, taking the Hero for Hire by surprise and punching his face. -Oh, cr*p! - Cage said, clenching his jaw. -Relax Luke! - Danny replied, dodging a punch from Lang and kicking his back, making him fall to the ground. Cage held his arms behind his back and Fist took his helmet off. -Now you will have to explain everything, mister. - Scott Lang looked down at his hands, sitting on a chair and guarded by the two Heroes for Hire. -I have a reasonable explanation… I have a reason to steal… - -Well… Start talking. - Luke said, clenching his fists. -I have… I have a daughter… Cassandra… - Scott sighed. -She… She is very sick. She has a congenital heart defect… And the treatment… It is very expensive and I’m a simple electronics technician… And a single dad since I was 16… I need to steal to get the money to save my daughter… - -You could have asked some bank for help… - Iron Fist shrugged. -Not really… Because… I… I am a bulgar… - Lang shook his head. -No bank will let me ask for a loan… - -I… I understand you… - Cage pursed his lips. -I have had trouble with the police before… It’s not easy to go unnoticed when you have an unbreakable skin. - -So I needed to get the money… And… A.I.M. offered me a large amount of money in exchange of the Pym Particles… Enough money to save Cassie. - Iron Fist nodded. -I think I have an idea… - -You do? - Scott looked up at him. Suddenly the door was opened and Hank Pym walked furiously inside the Pym Labs. The Avenger grabbed Lang by the neck of the Ant-Man costume and lifted him in the air. -WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO WITH MY PARTICLES?! - -He has a reasonable explanation… - Iron Fist tried to convince the scientist. -Well, I would love to hear it. - -Actually, here’s your story. - Fury said, guiding a small blonde girl inside the room. -There you have your dad… - Cassandra ran to her dad’s arms and he picked her up. -We could hear the whole conversation using the surveillance we have over these Labs. - Fury explained. -And S.H.I.E.L.D. considered this girl would help calm Pym down. - -This girl, Cassandra, is Scott’s daughter… She is… Going through a hard time… She has been in hospital for some time and her father was just trying to help her. - Luke tried to explain the whole situation to Pym subtly. -Oh… Yes… I get it. - Hank looked down. -I am terribly sorry, Scott. - -It’s ok Dr. Pym. - -Also… - Luke spoke up and looked at Iron Fist, who nodded. -Danny and I would like to give the money we should’ve earned from today to Scott and Cassandra… - Lang was extremely surprised. -Woah… Thank you guys… - -I would like to collaborate to this cause too. - Dr. Pym looked at the heroes. -I am willing to give you as much as you need to get Cassandra out of hospital. - Scott started crying, not able to believe his daughter would be cured. -Why are you crying dad? - -You will get out of hospital, Cassie. All thanks to Hank Pym and the Heroes for Hire. - -Thank you, Hank Pym and Heroes for Hire. - The girl smiled, causing an instant smile in the three heroes. -I must add, now you must live up to the suit. - The Avenger looked at Scott. -What do you mean? - The father asked confusedly. -You, Scott Lang, are the new Ant-Man. - The newest hero smiled widely, forever thankful for everything they had done for him in a single day. -What do you think if we visit our friends Scott and Cassie, Luke? - -I couldn’t agree more. - Cage smiled widely. Gallery 40_ep_49.png|Iron Fist vs a Hand ninja 39_ep_49.png|Iron Fist 2319758-02.jpg|Scott Lang finds the Ant-Man helmet Ant-manscottlang2.png|Scott Lang suits up 2319753-108.png|"Woah… Hello buddy." 2319754-107.png 2319757-101.png|Scott Lang disconnecting the camera system HeroesForHireVsLang.png|The Heroes for Hire come face to face with Scott Lang 2319747-119.png|Iron Fist kicking Scott Lang 2319745-120.png|"I have a reasonable explanation… I have a reason to steal…" 2319741-125.png|"I have… I have a daughter… Cassandra… She… She is very sick. She has a congenital heart defect…" 2319742-124.png|"You could have asked some bank for help…" 2319739-129.png|"You do?" 2319743-123.png|"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO WITH MY PARTICLES?!" 2319722-147.png|"I am terribly sorry, Scott." 2319721-148.png 2319724-145.png Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:The Hand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Heroes for Hire (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jasper Sitwell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Young Avengers Arc